Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concepts described herein relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, importance of a flat panel display has increased together with development of a multimedia. Accordingly a variety of flat displays, such as Liquid Crystal Display, Field Emission Display, Organic Light Emitting Display, and so on had been developed. Among the flat displays, the organic light emitting display has a fast response speed below 1 ms, has low power consumption, and has a good a viewing angle. Thus, the organic light emitting display is in the spotlight as a next-generation flat display.
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels, each of which has a red sub-pixel including organic light-emitting material of a red color, a green sub-pixel including organic light-emitting material of a green color, and a blue sub-pixel including organic light-emitting material of a blue color. Each pixel may express a color by mixing a red light, a green light, and a blue light that are emitted from sub-pixels, respectively.
A lifetime of the organic light emitting display device may depend on a lifetime of the organic light-emitting material. In particular, the lifetime of the organic light emitting display device may depend on an organic light-emitting material of a blue color, since the organic light-emitting material of blue has the shortest lifetime among organic light-emitting materials of red, green, and blue colors.
The organic light-emitting material of the blue color may be formed of a variety of materials. In the organic light emitting display device, an organic light-emitting material of a sky or light blue or a deep or dark blue is mainly used. The organic light emitting display device including the organic light-emitting material of the sky blue may have high efficiency to have advantages of reduced power consumption and increased lifetime, but may have reduced image quality due to its low color gamut. The organic light emitting display device including the organic light-emitting material of the deep blue may have improved color gamut to have increased image quality, but may have increased power consumption and shorter lifetime.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.